My Darling Deer
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Gazelleman and Checkmate have a disscusion about appropiate pet names. a family history added.
1. Default Chapter

My Darling Deer

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warning: contain yaoi. If you don't known/like what that is, I'd suggest you don't read the fic then.

"My darling dear." Said Checkmate. 

"What?" asked Gazelleman.

"My darling deer. That is what thy is to me. My dear that is a complete darling.

"Checkmate," signed Gazelleman. Gazelleman loved Checkmate to death, but he really hated dear puns.

"I hate deer puns."

"But that is what thy is to me. A darling deer. My dear deer. A deer dear that is most dearest and nearest to my heart. A-"

"Enough!" Gazelleman covered his ears to block out the horrible, horrible, puns.

"I haveth trouble seeing why you are so offended by a pet name-an expression of my emotion for thee Positive emotions." Argued Checkmate.

Checkmate was so glad he could now feel the whole range of emotions that existed. Emotion were sometimes scary, could be frightening and exhausting.

But they also could be wonderful-emotion like joy, happiness..love..they confirmed that emotion were worth having.

Love, he currently felt for Gazelleman, despite the fact that he was simply being impossible.

"Look Checkmate, I'm sure you would be equally upset if I started using some sort of horrible chess pun as a pet name."

"Like what?"

"Like..um…errr.auhhh..ummm.." Gazelleman could not think of any.

"I doth not understand how you could think of any pet name as horrible Zelle.

It's a sign of my love for thee. I do love thee. I really, really do." Checkmate signed.

"I know that Checkmate. I'm really happy that you do. I can't imagine having a partner as wonderful as you, Checkmate. It's just that deer puns have so many negative associations for me. People used deer puns to these me in school.

Hell, some hecklers still use deer puns to mock me.

You know I love you. I want to grow old with you and eventually get so senile that we hurl oranges at passing by cars, just like my grandparents use to.

I just don't like deer puns." Gazelleman threw his hands in the air.

"Zelle..you're the most impossible antelope man I hath known and loved." Checkmate lightly kissed Gazelleman

"I know..How does the world ever handle me?" Gazelleman said with both affection and dryness.

" They always have this same argument every Muscle League Valentine's Day party. You'd think after 12 years of marriage and 3 children they would have gotten over the stupid pet name issue." Crione Man remarked.

"Ja, Mein  Seeengel." Jade replied.

"Jade…" Crione Man sweatdropped. He hated the pet name "Sea Angel". It was so feminine.

"Vas?"

Translation: Mein Seeengel=My Sea Angel.


	2. Meets The little deers

Back Home To The Little Deers

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I don't own any for the characters except for the children.

Warning contains yaoi. If you're not into that sort of thing or even know what that sort of thing is, don't read the fic.

Note: This part takes about 14-15 years after the current Ultimate Muscle continuity . As did the last part.

Note2: If anyone wants to make fan art of the children, I wouldn't mind at all.

The annual Muscle League Valentine's Day party had indeed been interesting.

Terry and Mantaro's secret, tawdry relationship was no longer a secret (though still very tawdry.) Jade and Crione Man had a passionate fight and a passionate make-up. Dead Signal (despite his inorganic state.) got drunk and forced a terrible edition of "I Will Always Love You" on innocent part-goers. Radiance Mask-Flash (daughter of Kevin and Croe Mask-Flash) crashed the part. In fact she was the one who discovered Terry's and Mantaro relationship in the most awkward way possible.

"I would hath never guessed Kevin Mask would settle own and have 5 children…especially with his coach" remarked Checkmate, as Radiance was escorted by her very upset parents. ("Why did you make me come to the place I least wanted to go to?" Kevin was heard to ask.)

"Speaking of children, we really should get back to ours." Added Gazelleman.

"I dearly hopeth the children hath not misbehave for Master Sunshine." Checkmate wished out loud.

On the way to their car, they passed a making out Nomuraman and Ikeman.

Needless to say, they quicken their pace.

"Well, it certainly was an interesting Valentine's Day party" remarked Gazelleman, eyes still wide open.

"Beloved Zelle, I fear that Ikeman and Nomuraman made it just a little too interesting." Replied Checkmate, still trying to get the image out of his head.

Meanwhile, at the happy or at least content Van Dik residence….

"Kudu! Get off the ceiling fan RIGHT NOW!" shouted Sunshine. The aging brick colossus simply did not understand how a little boy could get on the ceiling fan if left alone for only a moment. 

"No. No. No. Not gonna get off. I like it here!" replied Kudu, the only son and middle children (6 years old.) He liked hanging from the ceiling fan. It was fun. He didn't understand why everybody didn't hang from the ceiling fan when they got a chance.

Sunshine's stress level rose. This was an evening from hell. Kudu got on a sugar high and there was an unspeakably horrible mess in the kitchen. Climbing on the ceiling fan was the last worst of what Kudu had done. He had bitten Sunshine several times, fed the cat chocolate (the cat had thrown up several times, leaving quite a mess.) he also wrote his name on the walls.

 At least Impala and Queenie went straight to bed.

Sunshine was wrong.

Queenie, the youngest Van Dik (4 years old.) was busy making a valentine for her parents. She snuck downstairs and hid under the couch when Sunshine was busy with Kudu. Queenie was making a gluey mess while putting on the pretty sparkly glitter and sequins. She didn't understand why Zelle-papa didn't like messes. Making a mess was fun! She used her big sister Impala's shiny gel pens to write the words. Impala would be mad, but so what? Sisters were supposed to share. They said so on Sesame Street!

Impala (who was currently unaware that her sister had stolen her favorite gel pens.) was videotaping the whole chaotic scene with Sunshine and Kudu.

This would get high ratings on her website, even higher then the time she videotaped "Uncle" Terry and "Uncle" Mantaro making out when they thought she was asleep. Poor dumb Sunshine. Why hadn't he learned that you couldn't make Kudu come from the ceiling fan unless he wanted to.

Checkmate and Sunshine step through the door.

"Papas!" shouted Kudu as he leaped from the ceiling fan into Checkmate's arms.

"Daddies! I made a valentine!" Queenie ran over and hugged Gazelleman, getting glue and glitter all over Gazelleman's favorite suit.

Impala quickly fled to her room before Gazelleman and Checkmate noticed she was still up. She didn't want to get into trouble.

"Look at all the pretty glitter I put on it and I drew a picture of you and Checkmate-Papa and it and I used sequins too!" babbled Queenie.

"That's nice honey, but shouldn't you be in bed by now?" asked Gazelleman, desperately trying to get glue and glitter off his favorite suit with a napkin.

"Master Sunshine, were the kids-?" "Don't even ask!" interrupted Sunshine as he got into banged-up and falling apart car.

Sunshine sped away.

"I hope he visits again!" Kudu chirped cheerfully, while sleepily rubbing his eyes.


End file.
